<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories I won't forget by nesssa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044166">Memories I won't forget</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesssa/pseuds/nesssa'>nesssa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bae drabbles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TwoSet, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, based on the 'our first times' video ofc bc how could i not get inspiration from that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesssa/pseuds/nesssa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘what was the first time you kissed someone?’</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bae drabbles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memories I won't forget</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the usual disclaimers:<br/>this is a work of fiction, please, if you're brett or eddy or know them, read at your own risk i guess.</p><p>short drabble based on headcanons and ideas because of the last part in their 'our first times' video.. self explanatory.</p><p>enjoy &lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘hey brett, i have a question for you.’ a pause. ‘what was the first time you kissed someone?’</p><p> </p><p>‘oh, that's a good question. hmm.’ brett tries to lean into playing the outro up a bit. but immediately gets lost in his thoughts when he’s actually trying to remember. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>he finds out he doesn’t really remember his first kiss, though. he knows he probably had his first kiss in elementary school, has some hazy image of a figure leaning in, but can’t place a name and face to it. </p><p> </p><p>the first important kiss he remembers still to this day so clearly, is the one he shared with eddy. he was around 16, still wore the braces and loved eddy’s smile so much already. he couldn't really keep his feelings at bay for the other boy, almost since they met. throughout the years they grew into best friends, almost attached at the hip, playing violin together, studying together. it felt natural and so easy to lean in one day and catch eddy’s lips with his own. </p><p> </p><p>he remembers they were at eddy’s house, studying and eddy kept twirling his pencil in his fingers because he was nervous before an important test. he still remembers every detail about what eddy wore that day, what haircut he currently had, how his room looked.</p><p> </p><p>he also still clearly remembers the way eddy’s breath hitched upon the contact, surprised, lips dry and unmoving against his own, and he got so worried for a second about rejection, <em> oh no what did I just do </em>, about ruining their perfectly fine friendship because of his stupid impulses and recklessness.</p><p> </p><p>but when he was about to pull away and apologize, it seemed eddy’s mind began functioning again and he reached his hand to hold brett’s arm, kept him close and kissed him back. brett couldn’t help himself but melt into him, relieved that his feelings were reciprocated.</p><p> </p><p>they might have been a little clumsy and awkward at it first, but with enough practice they found out which kisses both of them liked, needed and prefered. </p><p>with years they fitted into each other like puzzle pieces belonging together.</p><p> </p><p>brett’s never been happier to give in to his instincts. his first kiss might have been forgotten and long unimportant, but he will always remember everything about his firsts with eddy.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>so even now, when eddy is looking at him with those heart eyes deserved specially and only for him, (those that still take all his breath away from the intensity when he looks eddy’s way), patiently waiting because he sees brett is lost deep in his thoughts, brett smiles at him and reaches out to kiss him, melting against him like all those years ago.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/sacrilegiousbee"> my twitter ♥ </a>
</p><p> </p><p>i still have a lot of thoughts about how brett and eddy remember things from their past.<br/>it's so nice to watch videos like this one when they're just talking to each other (and to us) about their shared past and achievements.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>